Bullets and Beauty Queens Part II
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Tig "Alex" Trager is by far SAMCRO's most violent member so when he meets the beautiful and vivacious Tessa Kincaid the Son's resident Sergeant-At-Arms just may have found his match in this wild and unpredictable young woman as he's quickly finding out she's hard to forget, more importantly he's finding he really doesn't want to. Part 2 of the Bullets and Beauty Queens Installment
1. Chapter 1

**A/N(( So here's the continuation of Bullets of Beauty Queens, this is a Tig and Tessa Story with a healthy mix of our favorite Scotsman now and again, hope everyone likes the first chapter If there's anything in particular anyone wants to see let me know. Rated for violence, mentioned drug use and swearing))**

It was painfully clear to everyone in the Club house Tig Trager was pissed off, he was in his third fight of the night nose half busted and tapped hands stained with blood his knuckles aching with every punch but it didn't stop him instead he relished in the pain it kept his mind occupied and help him avoid what he wanted to think about. Five weeks had passed and still no word from her, she'd just vanished off the face of the earth and it made him want to destroy something anything he could get his hands on. Part of him had wanted to ask Aria if she knew where her friend had gone but he'd refused to give in to the temptation of expressing to anyone he might have cared. But the more he'd tried to ignore it that first few weeks the more it had begun to eat away at him in his opinion he'd been fine before Tessa Kincaid had waltzed on into his life and one single night with her had screwed his life six ways from Sunday. None of the girls working for Lyla and Nero had half of the fire she did, and try as he might drowning himself in booze after work wasn't doing him any favors. He'd wanted to forget her, to be angry with her for avoiding his question for throwing his words in his face but as the days dragged on and his prepay never rang he had no choice but to give in to his frustrations.

The following day Tig was holding an ice pack against his left hand his head pounding with the most unforgiving hangover when he noticed a magazine on the couch beside him it was some woman's tattoo magazine the name of it meaning nothing to him it was the woman on the cover that got his attention staring back at him on the glossy page was Tessa. She was posing on a 1960's style tufted love seat wearing nothing but a black leather jacket and a pair of lace boy shorts the jacket held tightly in her red painted fingers with were adorned with a ring that looked suspiciously like his skull ring he'd misplaced five weeks ago and now he saw he'd forgotten it in his SAMCRO sweatshirt he'd carelessly let her keep.

She wore her hair down in over one shoulder a halo of blood red orchids like a crown of thorns on her head amber eyes full of smoldering fire that taunted him even through the pages of the seemingly harmless article. He angrily flipped through the pages to the article she was featured in and scanned the lines of dialogue searching intently for any sign of where she was, what she was doing but the pages only told him useless things like what she was wearing, who'd shot the pictures but finally he saw something important the date the pictures had been taken. A week after she had left to handle her 'problem' as she'd so eloquently phrased it. He wanted to rip the magazine in half but he stopped himself taking another good hard look at the front cover. She was wearing his ring. Tig ripped the front cover page off and folded it neatly before tucking it inside his cut and carrying the magazine outside with him where he knew Aria was playing with Alex outside when he reached her Tig stood there holding it in his hands until she noticed him.

Aria squinted up at her father as she was crouched down on the ground beside the swing set Alex sitting in his bouncy chair happily jumping his attention currently on Eli and Kenny playing on the swing set. She rose up shielding her eyes and took the magazine from him. "…Since when you do read woman's Tattoo…" Her words died on her tongue and she stared shocked at Tessa's face on the page. "Holy shit…she did it…Oh my god she finally did it" she said getting excited and Tig failed to see the joy in this. "Who gives a shit Aria, She's got my god damn ring on her finger." This made Aria look up at him and she couldn't help but laugh. "I give a shit dad, Tessa's been trying to get into modeling all her life and she finally made the cover of a big name magazine company…I know you wont admit it but your pissed she left if she wants to come back she will you just have to accept that she's complicated." Tig glared now asking Aria. "What your not mad at her anymore?" Aria looked down at the pages again before answering. "I knew something was wrong when I noticed the bags in her car at the wedding, she didn't say anything but it looked like she'd been living in her car for awhile…You said she needed to go back to LA and handle some stuff…maybe she handled it. I can't make Tessa do anything she doesn't want to do…I accept she is who she is it doesn't make me love her any less."

Tig closed his eyes for a second trying to find the logic in his daughter's words and Aria stepped closer hugging him gently. "It's okay if you like her Dad…that's just how Tessa is she's got this way about her that pulls you in and won't let go the sooner you admit it the better you'll feel." He said nothing to this and returned her hug with one arm not willing to admit anything to anyone he was so notoriously stubborn. Aria didn't need him to admit anything to tell her what she already knew and she pulled away to kneel back down beside her son giving her father a chance to retreat back inside without any more words exchanging between them. He was still looking over the glossy pages at Tessa's pictures back inside when Chib's came out of his dorm strolling up to the other man he leaned over peeking at the pages and whistled loudly. "Oh Tiggy that's gotta hurt somehin fierce." Slapping him hard on the back he ignored the glare he received and continued back behind the bar all the while Tig wrinkled the pages in his grip. Chibs was right it did hurt.

**Los Angeles…**

The flickering light that caught the silver skull ring as it spun loosely on her small finger as she struggled to brush her long hair the small confines of her bathroom were suffocating wearing only a man's long white tank top and a pair of black boy shorts the hem of the shirt coming just below her ass. Her hands shook with the effort to light her cigarette as she could hear Trent's voice loud and terrifying through the walls. "Come on baby it was an accident I won't do it again…you just make me so fucking crazy come on I love you Tessa I swear to god I'm clean…Open the god damn door Tessa!" Yeah sure she thought 'since you asked so nicely' Turning to look at her reflection in the mirror above the cracked sink her tired and bruised face stared back at her a nice black and blue shiner starting to show on her right eye. She supposed she'd known all along she should have never come back to LA, back where Trenton could come anywhere near her it didn't matter how fucking wrong it felt now or the fact she knew he couldn't be trusted. She'd stupidly allowed him inside the apartment he'd appeared sober through the crack in her door his voice whining that he honestly just wanted to apologize and get his things. It had quickly escalated within a matter of minutes, and Tessa partially blamed herself. She had a hot temper and the moment he'd pushed her buttons she'd gone full tilt into a defensive argument.

Twisting Tig's ring around her finger Tessa tried to hold back the tears stinging her eyes she'd tried so hard to make this work in LA to forget about Tig and focus on modeling. But as her cracked out ex was proving outside the door her time in the city of angels was quickly coming to an end every passing minute the abuse was only getting worse and she'd taken to hiding in the bathroom trying to outwait Trent's drug fueled rampage. Her eyes constantly scanning over the now faded piece of paper with Tigs cell phone number scribbled on it in faded blue ink in her hand. She took a drag of her cigarette rubbing her tender eye with the back of her free hand the paper crinkling in her grasp. Sitting down against the bathroom door she pulled out her cell phone dialing the number to the garage. Aria had given her Trent's loud voice interrupting her as she was about to say Hello when the line clicked over. "Tessa, I swear to god I'll break this door down open it now!" She covered the phone with her hand and shouted back at him over her shoulder. "Fuck you Trenton!" Pushing her feet against the toilet she braced her back harder against it acting as a wedge to keep the door shut and the whole thing nearly came out of its frame when the strung out man on the other side decided to ram it.

Tessa let out a nervous yelp her legs shaking with the effort to keep her back against the door the muscles in her arms and legs burning. This is was eerily similar to the last time this had happened, the stabbing. She'd just come home from a modeling call to find Trenton leaning over the coffee table a piece of rubber tubing tied around his arm his concentration locked on finding a vein. Her one bedroom loft apart had been completely turned upside down her meager possessions destroyed, portfolios thrown all over the floor, food and dishes from the kitchen scattered every which way. Tessa had been so angry she couldn't see straight she'd told Trenton if she caught him using that shit in her house again they were through, she'd grown tired of his lies and among other things his insane dependency for heroine. The minute Tessa had thrown her bag down on the floor her voice laced with frustration Trent had risen from his perch on the sofa needle in hand and walked towards her.

Tessa had backed up into the open kitchen. "Stay away from me Trent, get out of my house! Get your shit and go before I call the cops on your sorry ass." He'd only kept walking until he'd backed her into a corner in the kitchen grabbing her arm and yanking it out in front of her hard. "Come on baby, Just hold still!" He'd ground out of clenched teeth and Tessa had instantly known what he intended to do she knew if he managed to stick her with that disgusting needle he'd break it off in her arm. Panicking she'd tried to pull her arm out of his grasp and by the grace of god she pulled away stumbling over her own legs and fallen kitchen appliances she took a hard spill slamming forward onto the sealed concrete floor a painful jarring sensation running up her forearms. Crawling away on her hands and knees when he'd grabbed her shoulder flipping her over and Tessa had felt him slam his fist down in a striking motion into her lower stomach the pain exploding across her vision in a white burst of stars.

She'd heard nothing but a deafening sound of static watching Trenton stand over her his hand once again busy trying to find a vein in his own arm it was like she wasn't even there and Tessa tried to sit up only stop short her eyes catching sight of where she had thought he'd punched her. An Inch wide paring knife was protruding out of her lower stomach he'd stabbed it clean down to the hilt an instant and overwhelming sense of fear had gripped her whole body the idea of bleeding out in her own kitchen rushing through her mind.  
All the while Trenton was standing casually over her body getting high off of his latest score and Tessa hadn't given herself any time to think she started screaming. As if they were in some out of control horror film Trenton had momentarily snapped out of his stupor to look down at her and when he saw all the blood soaking through her shirt he'd knelt down. "Oh my god Tessa…holy shit what the hell happened?!" She'd looked at him as if he were insane. "What do you mean what happened! You fucking stabbed me you psycho call me an ambulance…Trenton Trenton!" But he'd only backed away from her his mind clearly arguing with itself. "I'm not calling the fuckin police I get picked up and I do jail time Tess Jesus figure this out on your own I can't deal with this right now." She couldn't believe what she was hearing and with that her now ex-boyfriend ran from the apartment he didn't even bother shutting the door behind himself.

Trying not to fall apart Tessa had been given no choice but to chokingly hold back her fear and reach for a dish towel near her head telling herself to remain calm she pressed it around the knife but did not remove it. By some miracle the only other person living on that floor happened to come out of their apartment when they'd heard the commotion earlier and finally decided maybe they should check it out. A two day stay in the overcrowded Los Angeles medical center and a thousand dollar bill later she'd been told by doctors that had he been four inches over he would have caused her to bleed out internally and die within minutes. As it were he'd missed anything vital beyond a nasty scar the doctor saying she'd be fine in a few weeks and ridiculously enough they'd recommended she file a police report and break up with Trenton. She'd looked at the doctor and said "Gee you think so?"

The banging against the door eventually quieted and Tessa strained to hear any noise on the other side waiting about thirty seconds and she eventually heard the sound of things being thrown around. Tessa put aside any reservations she had left and made the decision between calling 911 and Tig. She chose Tig. The prepay seemed to ring endlessly and on the ninth ring someone finally answered and before they could speak Tessa spoke as calmly as she could into the phone. "Tig it's Tessa." No one said anything for a long moment and she started to say it again thinking he hadn't heard her when she was cut off. "Tessa?" Blunt and to the point she didn't waste time on pleasantries. "Tig I need you…That problem I had to handle…It's trying to break down my bathroom door I can go down my fire escape but I don't have my keys or shoes." The line went silent again for a few seconds. " Aw Doll I'm eight hours outside of LA, I want you to try and get out of the bathroom…I'll be there as soon as I can okay text me the address and call me if you get out okay?" Tessa could only bite her lower lip holding onto the sound of Tig's voice so many miles away the gravity of how much she'd come to miss it hitting her hard. "Tessa?" Tig asked snapping out of her reverie she answered. "Yeah Tig, I'm here" She said her voice growing soft the adrenaline wearing thin. "I'm coming just hold on."

Tig shut his phone and immediately ran into the office Gemma looking up at him in surprise. "Hey Gem I have an emergency I need to go to LA, have Chib's take over for me." She looked at him as if he'd gone insane. "Tig we're backed up with orders and repairs I can't have you running off to god knows where, what is it that's so damn important?" Tig had only started unbuttoning his work shirt throwing it onto the chair beside the desk. He said nothing more to her only walking out of the office to grab his cut out of his locker and before Gemma could stop him he was pulling out of the lot the red tail lights from his motorcycle fading out of sight


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N (( Again don't own anything SOA related. I want to stay true to Tig's nature so this chapter is Rated for Extreme graphic Violence, Swearing, Sexual Situations. Audio Slaves "Shadow on the Sun" an inspiring song for me on this chapter, Johnny Cash's "Hurt" for the love scene. R&R))**

Three hours had gone by before there was nothing but silence on the outside of the bathroom door, her mind playing tricks on her as the silence grew on her imagination running wild. Perhaps Trenton was just standing outside the door his ear pressed to the wood, maybe he had forgotton she was even in the bathroom he did have a spastic attention span when he was high and now that she got to thinking it was extremely possible he'd overdosed. Tessa's attempts at scaling down the fire escape had failed miserably being three stories up in the air had been her first obstacle, the second being the fact that the fire escape was so rusted and dilapidated she wondered how her building wasn't condemned. Christ she was really starting to hate LA.

She'd texted Tig her address after hanging up the phone with him and hadn't heard anything back since so she'd sat as long as her legs would allow her to pressing them up against the door and the toilet doing the only thing she could do, wait. Lighting up her second to last cigarette Tessa risked standing up her legs aching terribly and she wished she'd remember to bring cloths in with her before all this bullshit went down. Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet she took a slow drag the nicotine calming her frazzled nerves she had no idea what she was going to do once Tig arrived, part of her was curious as to why he'd even agreed to come the last time they'd seen one another wasn't exactly a charming example.

By the fifth hour Tessa was no longer scared she was just downright angry out of cigarettes and starving this insanity had gone on long enough she was sick and tired of being held prisoner inside her own bathroom. She wasn't about to allow Trenton to scare her anymore then he already had and Tessa looked around the bathroom for anything she could possibly use to defend herself. Finally she settled on the toilet tank lid it was cumbersome in her small hands and probably weighed around four pounds but as far as Tessa was concerned it was better than nothing.

Moving up to the door she leaned her ear against the wood struggling to hear anything outside of it. "Trenton..." No answer. Just as she was about to try the door handle she heard the loud whirring of a power tool stepping back Tessa's eyes widen in silent horror. That lunatic had gone and found a freaking power drill the screws in the doors hinges coming out one by one, nine in total she counted hearing three of them hit the floor outside the door with loud pings.

Raising the lid up in both her hands she held it like a baseball bat and she told herself if Trenton wanted to try and hurt her she wasn't going to take it lying down she'd make it the hardest thing he'd ever done. The reality of the fact was Trenton was 6ft 3inche tall man who could easily break Tessa in two if he got his hands on her and this fact alone wasn't lost on the young woman but it didn't change the fact she was going to try and beat the shit out of him if he even tried to touch her. She hadn't thought there was anything worse than the noise from the power drill but the pause of silence outside the door as it was free standing in the frame was so much worse. With one hard tug from the outside it fell away and Trenton stood on the outside of it his eyes blood shot and wide he'd clearly stolen the drill from the back of some construction workers truck and he threw it down he seemed less manic now but that did nothing to comfort Tessa who raised the lid up high her lips pursing together in a fine line. Trenton took a step towards her holding his hands up in the air. "Come on Tess, don't be like this I just wanna talk okay…Is that the lid to the toilet tank?" Tessa steeled her resolve as he began laughing at the sight of her and his laughter grew louder as he nearly doubled over pointing a finger at her he struggled to stand upright. "What are…you going to do with that…Hit me? Your going to fucking hit me with the tank lid?" Tessa said nothing and watched as he started walking towards her. "Baby baby, careful you don't break a nail there"

With that being said Trenton stepped over the threshold of the bathroom tile and without hesitation Tessa went to swung the porcelain lid as hard as she could intending for it to connect with his knee cap. But the impact never came and she looked up to find Trenton frozen mid step his hands raising slowly into the air as the end of a Beretta 92FS was pointed at the back of his head and she followed her line of sight down the owners arm until she reached Tig's face his expression frighteningly serious eyes devoid of any readable emotion. Taking the safety off the gun he allowed it to make that loud distinctive clicking noise that never fails to gain someone's undivided attention and Trenton's brown eyes looked to Tessa as he slowly started setting down the lid his eyes trying to see behind himself in the mirror off to the side. "Let's not do anything we're going to regret here… " He said voice sounding far less confident then it had when he'd been screaming obscenities at her. Tig's voice gave no room for argument. "Back up out slowly and get down on your fucking knees." He watched him take slow shaking steps backwards and when Trenton was further into the living room he shoved the Beretta hard against his head as he pushed down on his shoulder forcing him to his knees.

Just as he was about to touch the floor he did exactly what Tig knew he would he would, like an idiot he tried to turn and fight him. He allowed Trenton to punch him once before he lunged forward catching him against his side and shoving him down onto the floor and Tessa furiously tried to scoot away from the two of them as she heard a sickening scream come from her Ex who thrashed on the floor trying to get away from Tig who was holding him down on the floor his body leaned over. When he rose up he proceeded to spit out a huge chunk of something and she could clearly see Tig had bitten off a portion of his ear.

Trenton frantically grabbed at the side of his head his voice heavy with fear and disbelief. "Tessa! Tessa! He bit my ear off…He bit my fucking ear off…Help me Tess." Tessa who sat leaning back on the floor and she looked at Tig who stood on his knees over Trenton wiping away the blood from his mouth as he spit again onto the floor his blue eyes bright with a savage way about them he pointed towards the bleeding man with the gun still in his hand. "He the one who stabbed you baby?" She nodded twice and without pause he started mercilessly beating him in the face and throat with the gun every time Trenton tried to fight back Tig shoved his hands away and before long his face was a bloody mess the only sound in the room the wet crunching noise as his face crumbed under Tig's rage. Tessa who watched in silence stood up slowly before running over to the front door and locking it by the time she'd turned around she could hear Trenton whimpering and Tig grabbed him by his hair forcing him to stand on his knees again. He coughed raggedly as Tig stood behind him and the Sergeant-at-arms waved his leather gloved hand over towards himself indicating to Tessa to come closer and when she did he forced Trenton to look at her. "You see her you piece of shit…" If Trenton could even see three inches in front of his face it would have be a miracle and Tessa found she wasn't scared by what was happening all she felt was relief that Tig was here, that he'd come for her.

Tig leaned down closer speaking low so only Trenton could hear him. "She's going to be the last thing you ever see." Tessa swallowed hard watching Tig unsheathe his knife from his belt his voice suddenly softer oddly concerned. "Tessa baby cover your ears and shut your eyes…do it right now." She didn't argue with him and without being told twice her hands came up to cover her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut tight her jaw clenching until it hurt.

It seemed as if an eternity had passed when in truth it had only taken ten minutes and Tessa nearly jumped out of her skin startled at the feeling of hands on her face and when she opened her eyes Tig was staring down at her his hands bare now keeping her sight upwards. "You okay?" He asked and Tessa nodded twice feeling the way he caressed the side of her face with his hand. Taking a few short breathes before he spoke again Tessa noticing the blood gone from his face and mouth. "You waited five fucking weeks to call me." He said as if he hadn't just killed someone in her living room and Tessa gave him a stumped look. "Are you kidding me, Tig we just committed murder and you want to complain about a phone call?" She received no verbal answer this time as Tig suddenly covered her mouth with his in a brutally passionate kiss that left her head spinning his hands shoving at her shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to rid her of the offending garment before he was walking them backwards towards the bed near the industrial windows that overlooked the city.

When the back of her knees hit the bed Tessa was yanking at Tig's belt buckle her hands working quickly to remove it and he shrugged off his cut, black shirt pulling over his head letting it fall away to the floor all he could think of was Tessa, the way she made everything just fall away. Save for the city lights the loft was dark inside now and it gave them a sense of privacy from the evening a moment to forget what had happened. Lying with his back against the mattress Tig pulled Tessa down on top of him kissing her long and slow wanting to savor the way she tasted his hands running along her bare back her skin like silk beneath his palms.

Tessa relished in the way Tig's hands felt against her skin his touch consuming her whole and she rolled her hips in a slow and steady tempo thighs pressing against the outside of his allowing her to control the pace. Her hair fall like a curtain around his face when he pulled her down again his thumb pressing against her jaw hard enough to bruise and Tessa moaned into his mouth instinctively moving faster. The feeling of his lips on her throat making something in her stomach go low and tight inhaling deeply she loved the way he smelled of leather and Marlboro cigarettes it was so distinctively Tig as she'd come to know him.

He stared up into her gold amber eyes the lights from the street outside reflecting in them like shimmering diamonds her skin washed in the pale moonlight and he felt a sense of panic as a foreign sensation came over him. It intensified tenfold when Tessa touched the side of his face with her hand an uncharacteristically intimate gesture that made him grip her hips hard and Tessa gave a gasping breath when he swiftly rolled them over. Pinning her down with his hips he buried himself deeper thrusting harder and he tried to kill away that feeling inside his chest grabbing Tessa's wrists in his hand he held them above her head the gleam of his silver ring on her hand catch his eye and he almost crushed her hands inside his covering the sight of it up.

Three well timed thrusts and Tig bowed his head down breath heavy against her neck as he buried his face in his grip on her hands slowly releasing. Tessa licked her lips the rapture she'd felt fading bit by bit the normally broader line between pleasure and pain had almost shifted and Tessa couldn't fathom what had possibly changed in a matter of seconds. She tried to bring her arms down from above her head and she was startled when Tig rolled on his side pulling her into his arms he never said a single word he just held her, the loud crashing sound of his heart beat in her ear as she felt him kiss the crown of her head.

When morning came Tessa rolled over to find the bed empty and the sound of her stereo blaring loud music she sat up slowly pulling the sheets around her naked body her vision blurry from sleep still. She could see Tig talking to a man wearing wire frame glasses in a leather jacket beside her coffee table her eyes instantly searching for the body on the floor only to find nothing there the intense stench of bleach stinging her nostrils. The man wearing glasses glanced in her direction a small note pad in his hand and Tig handed him a large wad of money he pockets the cash without counting it and before Tessa could get out of bed he was walking out of the apartment the door slamming behind him.

Standing beside the bed Tessa wrapped the sheet around herself holding it to her chest still as she walked towards Tig who turned to face her. "Who was that…where's Trenton?" She asked anxiously only to be hushed by Tig. "He's taken care of…that was a friend of the Club…a cleaner. I'll tell you upfront Tessa you're not staying here Doll." If he thought she was going to fight him on this he was wrong, Tessa shrugged one shoulder her eyes looking at the floor inwardly impressed at how it appeared as if nothing had even happened, not one single trace left. "That's fine…let me grab what's important I just want my cloths and pictures I can be downstairs in twenty minutes."

True to her word Tessa was downstairs a box of her modeling pictures a backpack full of toiletries in her arms and three large trash bags full of clothing and shoes beside her car. Her entire life barley filled up the back seat of her car Tig's hoodie wrapped around her slender waist wearing a pair of bright navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of peep toe stacked heels her top a plain white tank top that clung to her body the lotus tattoos showing through the thin fabric, hair pulled up into a pony tail ready to go. Shoving everything into the car she stood back shutting the door firmly and turned to walk up to Tig who was sitting on his 2006 Harley Dyna the entails S.O.A clearly visible on gas tank the bikes matte black paint job making it stand out nicely. Tig tossed down the cigarette butt and allowed himself to take a good long look at Tessa behind the safety of his dark sunglasses, hands on her hips thumbs tucked into the belt loops her own aviator sunglasses blocking any view of her eyes he could see she'd taken off his ring and looped it through a thin silver chain around her neck it rests neatly just below her heart.

Stepping off the curb she kissed him before he could protest hands still on her hips a passing older couple she couldn't see giving them an intensely disapproving stare which only made Tig pull her closer his hands openly grabbing her backside as he lifted her up and had her straddle the seat in front of him and Tessa gave a delicate moan against his kiss a quiet thrill rushing through her. The couple blanched at the sight of them and picked up their pace hurrying around the corner and out of sight. She wrapped those long legs around Tig's waist her arms around his neck now and the kiss lingered on until they had to come up for air. Resting her head against his Tessa smiled for the first time this morning. "You're a bad influence on me Tig Trager." Tig smiled himself now. "You're sure as hell no Saint either…we better get going Tessa, it's a long ways to Charming when we get past city limits just follow me to the Club house." She nodded now uncurling her legs before she eased off the Dyna walking over to the Mustang she smiled at Tig as she opened her door. "I'll see you there."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ((Love love love when Tig and Chibs got longer scenes in the latest episode…okay done swooning haha.))**

It was nearly eight o'clock at night by the time they'd arrived at their destination, the parking lot devoid of any vehicles save for a long row of motorcycles parked off to one side near the Clubhouse doors. Tessa felt an instant sense of relief, it meant Aria had gone home and she had just a little bit longer to regroup her thoughts. It was going to be unexpected enough to hear she had officially moved to Charming in less than twenty four hours let alone the reasons why, the intimate details could be left for another day. Standing outside the gold Mustang Tessa stretched her arms above her head attempting to relieve her shoulders of their tension, the long drive from LA having made them stiff. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Tessa waited for Tig to park his bike, her mind having been curious the last six hours just what a legitimate MC's club house was like on the inside was eager to finally find out.

Tig wrapped his arm from around her shoulders as he opened the door and stepping aside the sound of old school rock-n-roll playing on the stereo reaching their ears, the vaguely loud sound of men's voices lacing through it. A light blue turquoise painted motorcycle on display catching her eye as they walked down the music and voices growing in volume as they passed a wall of mug shots, Tessa slowed to look at them more closely. She found Tig's on the top row at the very end, the picture was probably five or six years old his face clean shaven holding a plaque in front of himself that read 'San Mateo Police Department' in his hands. Smiling she gave Tig a gentle nudge allowing him to continuing leading the way into the main area, Tessa feeling just the tiniest bit nervous.

The Son's of Anarchy club house had a homey and unsophisticated style that made you feel comfortable with its dark wood wall paneling and random assortment of chairs and tables. The large oversized banner reading "REDWOOD ORIGNAL, CHARMING CA" catching your attention at the back of the room.

A few familiar faces she remembered from the wedding were standing at the pool table, all of them too busy heckling one another over a game to take any notice of them quite yet. Thankfully though Tig only took note of who was in the room before he led her towards the dorms. Opening one of the rooms up, he peeked inside the darkened space before he flicked on the light and he nudged his head in the direction of the open door. "You can crash in here it should be empty, I gotta go talk to Jax explain a few things I'll grab your bag outta the car so if the door opens it's just me." Smiling tiredly Tessa replied. "Okay, I feel grimy from the drive I'm just going to take a quick shower and go to sleep if that's okay?" Tig returned her smile his hand touching the small of her back. "Yeah? Well take your time maybe I'll join ya depends how long it takes me with the guys." Tilting her head up Tessa kissed the edge of his ear nipping the lobe with her teeth gently before whispering softly. "Don't take too long now." Stepping back into the room Tessa hooked her fingers into the bottom of her shirt peeling it up and over her head, and Tig openly groaned. "Killin me Doll, just Killin me." He said holding a hand over his heart as he backed up forcing himself to walk away, leaving laugh in humor at her effect on him.

Shutting the door Tessa turned to study the room. It was a simply decorated space very bachelor pad with its dark green comforter and oak bed frame placed in the right hand corner of the space, a desk and single chair on the other side of it. While the room was tidy there were odd personal touches that didn't quite seem like Tig, a dark brown leather jacket hanging off the chair, random note books on the table. He'd told her he didn't spend much time if any at his house so she'd assumed he'd been living here at the Club House. The miniscule amount of time she'd spent in his home having told her nothing about his personal life, probably because 'this' was his life. A reaper poster above the bed, a few black and white photos of various motorcycles decorated the walls. Sitting down on the bed Tessa took off her 5 inch heels rubbing her tired and sore feet before standing up and walking into the on suite bathroom nothing overly special about it just a simple stall shower, toilet and pedestal sink.

Turning on the shower she shut the bathroom door half way leaving it ajar enough to hopefully hear if someone came in. Proceeding to strip down out of her skinny jeans and bra she tossed them just outside the bathroom door her bra landing to hang off the side of the bed post. Stepping into the shower Tessa sighed with tired joy at the feeling of the water hitting her skin, hot enough to turn her skin pink almost instantly the biting heat feeling wondrous. Fifteen minutes later Tessa got out of the shower wrapping a large black towel around her wet body long hair dripping water down her back and onto the floor as she shivered in the cooler open air of the bathroom. An extra towel in hand she flipped her head downward to wrap it around the dripping locks; hand on the knob pulling it open as she lifted her head up only to collide hard with a solid object knocking her off balance. Slipping on the wet tile Tessa yipped trying hopelessly to right herself hands reaching out to hold onto something only to feel strong arms catching her around the waist.

The towel holding her hair up having fallen onto the floor Tessa had managed to keep the one around her body loosely grasped in one hand her mouth in a surprised 'O' shape as she stared helplessly up at Chib's. The Scotsman had come back from running an errand in town only to hear someone in his shower. A pair of ridiculously tall high heeled shoes and lacey lingerie scattered on the bed. Picking up the bra he'd held it up to inspect the garment his eyes brows raising, perhaps it was his lucky day, and perhaps Juice had decided to play a nasty joke on him. He didn't normally stay at the Club house but due to his apartment complex being renovated he'd been forced to make other arrangements. Spending most of his free time here anyway it made the changeover easier and if this odd intrusion was any indication, it had the possibilities of being extremely worthwhile.

Tossing the bra back onto the bed Chib's went to knock on the bathroom door only to have it open and a half naked young woman walk right smack dab into his chest. He'd automatically reached out to catch her as she slipped back on the wet tile, his arms circling around her slender waist and when she lifted her head up his dark eyes widened in surprise. Tessa stared up at him her mouth open clearly having expected someone else the towel around her body slipping down on the side as she struggled to hold it up the shock slowly ebbing away. For a long moment the only sound in the room was the muffled hum of music down the hall until finally Chibs spoke "Well Love, it isn't even my birthday…" Tessa felt herself laugh at this her lips pressing together as she felt his hands on the middle of her back trying to hold the towel up but the moment they touched her bare skin it seemed to be forgotten. "Chibs…I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room I just got in from LA…Tig said I could crash here." She said as she took a moment to study his face, Chib's scars standing out to her in a way that made her very aware of the position they were in.

Chib's smiled at how nervous the normally outspoken girl was. Deciding he'd probably tormented her enough he made to step back, but not before he gripped the towel tighter in both hands his eyes never leaving hers as he re-adjusted it around her body. Tessa closed her eyes biting back the moan she imagined herself making as she felt his thumb through the towel grazing against her breast. "Don't apologize, nothing ta be sorry bout." Tessa opened her eyes to look at him again a more determined expression on her face. "Then I take it back…I'm not sorry at all." Distancing herself from him she squeezed past him and into the other room to sit on the bed, Chibs leaning with his back against the door frame of the bathroom arms crossed over his chest. "You and Tiggy make up then? Bastards been moppin around like a lost dog." He asked and Tessa raised a brow finding this confession interesting. "…Yeah I guess we did…" She said her voice soft, grabbing her cloths she walked back over towards the bathroom stopping beside him. "Is Tig going to flip the fuck out if he comes in here and see's you?" Chibs pushed gently off the door his arms still crossed and he leaned down over her, his mouth inches from her own. "It takes a hell of a lot to rile that man up…you'd be surprised what doesn't bother him." Tessa bit her lip her eyes training themselves onto his cut the 'redwood orignal' patch becoming suddenly very interesting.

Taking a long deep breath she used the pile of clothing in her arms as a shield of sorts, not that it would do much to stop Chibs from moving any closer. Tessa swallowed hard the tip of her tongue touching the corner of her mouth in thought before she moved away from him and into the bathroom the door shutting with a slam. Chib's who was nudged out of the way by the closing door let his arms fall to his sides his laughter audible through the door and it grew as he heard Tessa give a frustrated noise the sound of her smacking into the door no doubt as she struggled to put on her skinny jeans. Tig must have felt his ears burning because he chose then to come into the room instantly noticing Tessa was in the bathroom still. "Sorry man, didn't know you were here." He pointed towards the door with one hand the other shutting the door behind him as he remembered what Tessa had told him before he'd left. "What the hell's she still doing in there…wait do I wanna know or not?" He asked and Chib's shrugged his shoulders taking a seat at the desk. "By the sound of it she's a little flustered, you weren't kiddin Tiggy she's a spitfire." Chib's said a wry smile on his lips and Tig shook his head chuckling quietly not wanting Tessa to hear him. "Oh Brother, You have no idea I'm in fuckin trouble." Running a hand over his face Tig eyed the closed door again before looking back at Chib's who said seriously. "I don't know bout that Tiggy…I think I'm getting a good idea, she was worried you'd go ballistic if you caught us in here together told her it took a lot more than that to rile you up." Tig seemed to contemplate his words for a moment. "What'd she do…?" He asked curiously and Chib's smiled. "She was thinking bout it, bolted into the bathroom last minute been bumpin round in there ever since." Inside the bathroom Tessa bit her thumb nail looking at herself in the mirror as she listened to their conversation through the thin walls a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Charming was looking like the perfect place to be.

**A/N ((Don't worry…another chapter is coming tonight.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (( So sorry for the delay everyone! Rated for the usual, language/Graphic sexual situations.))**

Aria Lowman expected a few things to happen that sunny morning as she pulled into the lot. A large unattended to pile of paper work for insurance claims to tackle, a broken air conditioner in the office quite a few things actually. Just not the sight of Tessa perched atop one of the picnic tables outside smoking a cigarette. She was wearing a pair of low rise faded jeans and a form fitting black short sleeved crop top her, neon blue high heels on. A black and blue handkerchief tied around her rolled up 1930's style up-do, aviator sunglasses shining in the morning light. Tessa smiled when Aria got out of her car shutting the door she stared at Tessa with a pleasantly shocked expression on her face. Stubbing out her smoke Tessa hopped down from the picnic table meeting Aria half way the shorter girl hugging her fiercely. "Thank God you're okay Tess…Jesus Christ you can't keep disappearing on me; if my dad hadn't shown me your magazine article I never would have known you were okay."

Her face visibly winced out of Aria's line of sight and Tessa pulled back taking off her Aviators her bruise thankfully covered by extremely well applied makeup. Tessa cut straight to the chase her voice genuinely apologetic. "I'm so fuckin sorry Aria I just bolted and never told you shit about what was happening…You were getting married and I was so happy for you I didn't want to spoil it by dumping my problems on your table…But it's fine now I promise I uh…called your dad day before yesterday. He came and helped me…" Aria said nothing for a long time her heart breaking at the sound of her friends voice cracking the older girl normally so strong nothing ever seemed to affect her. "It was bad Aria…I let it get so out of hand, this guy I was seeing in LA a month before the wedding he…I came home and he was out of his fucking mind on heroin and he..he.." Tessa paused now her hands instinctively touching her bare stomach the scar just barely below the waistline of her jeans and Aria's eyes found it almost instantly. "Tessa…" She said hesitantly the other girl clenching her teeth to control her emotions. "It was really close…doctors told me if my neighbor hadn't been home and it had been just a few inches over I'd had bled out in my kitchen, fucker stabbed me with a 4" paring knife."

Aria's eyes widened in alarm her hands reaching out to grab her shoulders. "And you didn't think to tell me! Tessa god damnit…I wouldn't have cared if you said it five minutes before I walked down the aisle you're my best friend I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Aria's paused now her worried look changing as she seemed to think of something. "My dad bailed out of work yesterday, told Gemma he had an emergency in LA…He was going to see you." Tessa chewed on her lower lip nodding. "I called him day before yesterday, Tig handled it Aria…He'll never hurt me again, ever." There was a certain finality to her voice as she spoke and Aria didn't have to try very hard to imagine what Tig had done to that man. She doubted very much it had been quick and painless, if anything it had been the worse experience of his human existence.

Tessa wiped at her smearing mascara sliding her Aviators back on exhaling loudly in a long breath. "…So I'm looking for a job, you guys wouldn't happen to be hiring would you? I'm shitty as hell with car's but I can handle just about anything else you can throw at me." Trying to make Aria smile again which wasn't too hard she accepted another hug from the young woman Aria's voice calmer now. "We'll find something for you…Just please don't leave again." Tessa couldn't have agreed more. "I won't leave Aria, not this time."

**One week later…**

After the first night at the clubhouse Aria had suggested that she just stay at Tig's house, he hardly used it and to just trust her when she said a sense of privacy would do wonders for their budding relationship. After clearing the idea with her father, Aria and Tessa had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom until not a single cobweb or empty beer bottle was left to be found. It was dark outside by the time they finished and Tessa was supposed to start working in the office at the garage with Aria the next morning having been officially declared an employee of Teller-Morrow. Helping Aria gather up her cleaning supplies she packed them into the backseat of her car the other woman needing to get home to relieve Neeta of her babysitting duties and so she kept her goodbyes short and sweet telling her she'd see her in the morning.

Tig was still at the Club House and she wasn't expecting him back until late so she made herself comfortable taking a shower and changing into a clean pair of jeans and a white tank top her feet bare. She'd just shut off the hair dryer when she heard the front door slam and a heavily accented voice announce his presence. "Tessa Love, You home?" Checking her appearance in the mirror before turning Tessa called out to him. "Hold on Chib's, I'll be right there." Putting on a quick spray of perfume Tessa walked out of the bedroom to find him sitting on the couch in the living room his cut still on he wore a white and gray flannel shirt underneath it his leather gloves on the coffee table a case of cold beer sitting beside them. Tessa smiled politely her eyes curious. "What brings you here, Tig's at the Clubhouse still…." Chib's looked up at her his smile friendly. "Didn' come here ta see Tiggy, you mind finding me a bottle opener Love?" He asked picking up one of the cold beers as he rose from his seat. Tessa took a moment before she reached out taking the glass bottle from him and started walking into the kitchen, knowing full well Chibs was only steps behind her. "Sure thing." She said opening one of the drawers to find a bottle opener standing over the sink she started to open it only to stop short.

Chib's stood behind her his hands on either side of her on the counter and he slowly pressed himself up against her pinning her between himself and counter, his facial hair tickling the back of her neck breath warm against her skin sweeping her long hair around one shoulder. Chib's spoke soft and low against her ear. "Tiggy explain to you Darlin, what is means when you don't wear a man's crow?" Tessa closed her eyes hands bracing against the tile. "Yes, he said because I don't have any club ink I'm free to be with another member if both parties are interested…You know I heard you two talking the other night…" Chib's chose then to lay a gentle kiss along the bare patch of skin exposed on her shoulder letting his nose nudge against her neck. "And what did you think about it…" Pressing a light kiss against the hollow of her throat, he felt Tessa inhale a few short rapid breathes, the scent of sweet tobacco and his cologne filling her senses. "I thought about how much I wanted it to happen…how much I still do." Tessa opened her eyes now looking at their reflection in the window above the sink the light from the kitchen bright against the black night beyond it, and she was able to see Chib's face. He let his hand ghost up beneath her thin shirt his palm warm against her bare breast his voice gravelly and full of intent. "Then let it happen, Love. Tig knows I'm here…no reason we can't all get something we want…so don't fight it Tessa."

As if the dam had finally burst Tessa needed no more encouragement turning her head to the side she allowed Chib's to capture her mouth in kiss the angle awkward but nothing short of sweet. Turning in his arms Tessa wrapped her own around his neck letting her fingers run through his longer hair, lips against his in a wonderful sort of desperation. Breaking the kiss she took his hand in hers leading him down the hall towards the master bedroom his hands unbuttoning his shirt as they'd walked eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her as she tugged off her jeans. Sitting on the middle of the bed nude Chib's beckoned her to come to him and Tessa crawled over allowing him to pull her onto his lap. Rising up to stand on her knees she let a soft moan escape through her pursed lips feeling his hands flush against her back his mouth hot, the tip of his tongue flicking her nipple.

The noise she made caused Chibs to look up and he couldn't contain himself any longer positioning her he slowly pulled down impaling her on his length the tight hot heat causing him to inhale sharply and she wrapped those long legs around his waist, slender hips beginning to roll against him. Moaning out loud Tessa kissed his mouth enjoying the feeling of him thrusting his hips upward to meet her movement's hands firm against her backside. "There you go Love jus like that, you don't need ta fight for anything now…" He said and Tessa trembled in his arms her lower lip quivering with pleasure. Crushing her to him Chib's used his hands to move her faster her hungry kisses driving him mad, her tongue warm and teasing against his own as they battle for dominance. A bolt of gratification ran through him when she gave a loud cry feeling his thumb rub against her pulling the sound from her as if he were playing an instrument. Chib's took his free hand and held her chin firmly his voice commanding. "Are you close Tessa? Answer me now." She could only give a soft whimper in reply her eyes closed as she bit her lower lip hard and he kissed her hard breaking it he said "Open your eyes." Her response was almost immediate and Tessa gave a gasp her sight landing on the large mirror above the headboard, not having noticed it before she now saw Tig sitting in a chair just inside the doorway his hands clasped and pointed under his chin as he watched attentively blue eyes devouring the sight of her. Chib's looked at Tig over her shoulder as he felt her being pushed so close to the edge and as if Tig could sense it as well he raised up from the chair adding his weight to mattress causing it to dip ever so slightly. Kneeling behind Tessa he let her feel the fabric of his shirt against her bare skin, the movement never stopping as he leaned over his eyes meeting hers in the reflection of the mirror.

Pressing a kiss on the expanse of skin on her throat the feeling of it giving her the extra nudge she needed to go crashing into oblivion Tig's voice sounding intense and fervent. "That's it… good girl…that's my good girl." Tessa craned her head back against him as she came her mouth open in a silent scream the feeling of Tig's arms wrapping around her from behind keeping her anchored to the earth. She took shaking breathes as her vision cleared the sensation of pins and needles fading in and out as Chib's sat up straighter kissing her collar bone before laying back, his own breath worn out and recovering. Tig pulled Tessa backwards in his arms as Chib's laid back and he turned her to face him his forehead resting against her own as he caressed the side of her face with his hand. "God damn your beautiful..." He said his rings on his hand feeling cool against her flush skin and Tessa opened her half lidded eyes wider to look at him.

Chib's who watched the two of them with an acute understanding, ran a hand through his hair sitting up. "I don't know about you, but I need a smoke." Wrapping the a loose blanket around himself Chib's stood beside the bed his knee resting on the mattress as he leaned over turning Tessa's face towards himself and kissed her softly smiling as he stood back and walked out of the bedroom leaving them alone to each other. She bit her lower lip her hands hovering above Tigs chest fingers barley touching the buttons at the collar before she began to pop them open one by one and he grinned wide voice beautifully hard sounding against her mouth. "It's going to be a long night Doll."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ((So pleased everyone liked the last chapter! Florence and the Machine's "no Light, no Light" is the inspirational song for the love scene I think the lyrics are fitting to the three of them. Hopefully your all liking the unconventional relationship Tessa has with them, she's very much Tig's girl still. Chapter rated for sexual situations and swearing.))**

This is what Heaven must feel like, Tessa thought as Tig captured her mouth in a wonderfully brutal kiss the faint taste of bourbon on his lips. She moaned against him feeling his hands take a solid grip of her hair the pull gentle yet telling of how badly he wanted her, how eager he was to show her exactly how she made him feel. Tig craned her head back his teeth sharp against the side of the throat causing her to arch her back grinding against him in a slow wanton fashion her chest pressed up against him. Pulling away he looked at her face and Tig smiled licking his upper lip before he laid her back on the mattress leaning over her, his hand leaving her hair to caress downwards. Watching him attentively Tessa took quick shallow breaths the feeling of his middle finger slipping inside making her whimper his index finger soon joining it. The anticipation building up as he started rubbing the pad of his thumb against her in an agonizingly slow tempo before he began to pump his fingers that smile growing on his face as he watched her.

Tessa gave a soft moan feeling that delectable bliss already beginning to take shape again and she rolled her hips in time with him encouraging the attention. Raising her legs up so her feet were flat on the mattress Tessa let her own hands run up and down along her side's, long nails sending shivers down her body as she touched the sides of her breasts. Turning her head as she did this Tessa found herself staring up at Chib's the blanket wrapped around his waist still as he looked down at her a smile on his face. Snaking her arms above her head she reached out to the Scotsman who could not deny the look of longing on her face. Moving to stand behind her head he took her delicate hands in his before lowering himself down onto his knees face only a foot above hers. She trembled against Chib's hold on her when Tig increased the speed of his hand Chib's own reaching out to tweak a nipple between his fore finger and thumb eliciting a sharp cry from Tessa.

Tig suddenly removed his hand pulling Tessa towards himself so she was flush against him and he leaned forward at the waist pressing himself against her. "Is this what you want baby? What do we say?" Taking a deep breath she moaned against her closed lips looking to Tig with pleading eyes. "Please, Tig oh god please." She begged and the man looked to Chib's now as he held her hips. "She did say please." The Scotsman only smiled as he held her wrists together tightly above her head as Tig wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his length inside in one swift motion. The welcomed intrusion sent a shock of pleasure through Tessa and she pulled hard against Chibs grip looking up into his dark eyes. It was delightfully sinful how good all of this felt and she breathlessly pleaded with him. "Harder Tig, Harder." Moaning he happily obliged her, the pace becoming unrelenting and both men could see she wouldn't last long the bliss reaching its pinnacle at a break neck speed. Chibs let go of her hands to hold her head gently and he covered her mouth with his as she bucked her hips crying out loud against his kiss.

When Tessa came back down to earth she felt the sensation of Chib's laying feather light kisses along her closed eyes the pleasing sound of Tig's laughter in her ears. "Tessa baby….Baby can you hear me?" He asked and she opened her eyes to look up him wondering how long he'd been talking to her. Smiling down at her Tig pulled her up into his arms allowing her to rest her head on his shoulders and he laughed a little harder as his Brother spoke. "I think she liked it Tiggy…" Tessa smiled now shaking her head gently her voice beautifully content. "No boys, I loved it…god I loved it." The two Son's looked at one another as Tessa hugged her arms around Tig, eyes closing as she relaxed in his embrace. This was probably the closet she was ever going to get to Heaven, and that was perfectly fine with her.

The garage the following day was especially busy and Aria caught Tessa on more than one occasion with a secretive smile on her lips, a glow about her that she'd never seen before. At first she had assumed her best friend was merely happy to be in a better environment a different pace of life, but something told her this wasn't quite it. Not wanting to ruin this new found joy her friend seemed to be experiencing she held off questioning her and she found she didn't need to, the evidence was clearer than any of them may have realized. It wasn't until Aria saw Tessa standing next to Tig at their motorcycles during lunch did it suddenly click. Tig's hands rested comfortably on Tessa's hips as she leaned into him her own hands touching the back of his hair ever so slightly head tilting back as she laughed. But it was what happened next that took away any and all doubts Aria may have had in her sudden suspicions.

Tig took one of his hands fingers disappearing in Tessa's hair as he pulled her head down kissing her slowly and even from the office Aria could see the way he came to cradle her face, how Tessa's body relaxed into the intimate gesture. Never in all the time that she had known her father had she ever seen him make such a blatant display of affection towards a woman like this. Sure she had seen him pick up a croweater or two at club parties prior to meeting her best friend but it had always been just business for him. Once they had served their purpose he'd sent them packing, their names already forgotten some of them never even mentioned. But this wasn't a party, they were in plain view of the other members and their little display was being widely noticed. Tig was making a visual play on Tessa, showing anyone watching she was off limits and whether he realized what he was doing or not was the only thing plaguing his daughter. Tessa had walked back to the office the sweet lingering smile on her face was plain as day and then a curious thing happened she watched as Tessa looked up towards the garage her smile becoming almost bashful, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Raising a brow Aria knew she'd never seen her friend be bashful about a damn thing in her life. Following her line of sight through the window that faced inside the garage her eyes landed on Chib's who stood beside a motorcycle he was repairing wiping grease from his fingers as he looked out into the parking lot a knowing smile on his face. Tessa who'd stopped mid step hands in the back of her jean pockets as she walked said something to the Scotsman's Aria couldn't quite hear before she made her back inside the office. Picking up a small stack of paperwork she was filing she got back to work all the while that strange smile never leaving her face.

Towards the end of the week Tessa was standing at the desk with her back to the door sifting through paperwork when she heard a soft knock on the open door. Turning around she was met with Jackson Teller who gave the young woman a carefully measured smile before he closed the door behind himself. "Can I talk to you Tessa?" She studied the Son's president trying to get a read off the man but nothing was outwardly presenting itself, leaning back against the desk she smiled politely. "Sure Jax, what can I do for you?" He sat down in the chair beside the door and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. "Hopefully a lot, just how invested are you in staying involved with my club?" He said blue eyes serious as he watched her, the young woman remaining cool under pressure. "You mean with Tig." She said cutting to the chase and this made Jax smile as he ran a hand over his goatee leaning back in the chair. "That's half of it Darlin, but yeah I mean Trager." Her cooler exterior shifted slightly and Tessa knew better then to dance around the subject. "...In that case I'd say I'm extremely invested…" Taking out his cigarettes Jax stuck one in his mouth letting it dangle off his lip as he fished out a lighter. "You know what he does Tess? What his job is." She nodded crossing her arms over her chest. "I understand his position within the club, what it requires him to do." Inhaling Jax sat back in the chair. "He confide in you at all about club business? Tell you what's been going on the past year?" Tessa ran hand through her long hair scratching her scalp as she looked towards the filing cabinet. "I'm not his old lady, I'm not privy to that sort of information he wants to tell me something that's on him…Where are you going with this Jax, if you're going to tell me I'm making a mistake I don't give a shit."

He smiled now and it just didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just want you to understand who you're getting into bed with Darlin' so don't bullshit me, involving yourself with two of my members is complicated and I need Tig focused, it's nothing personal Tess I'm just looking out for my club." Tessa smiled now uncrossing her arms. "I appreciate the concern but you know what they say Jax, you can't love the sin without the sinner…I had a real good idea what kind of man Tig was when I met him, I was in too deep then…and I realized a long time ago it was already too late to get out but more importantly I never wanted to. My intention isn't to hurt him or Chib's if something gets to complicated we'll figure it out but Tig and I…Unless he decides something it isn't changing." Knowing there was no talking her out of this Jax stood from his chair. Standing inches away from Tessa as he looked down at her before turning and excusing himself leaving her to exhale the breath she'd been holding her heart hammering inside her chest.

Tessa collapsed on the couch that evening a tall glass of wine on the coffee table her cell phone playing an Indie station she'd never heard of. Wrapped in a bath towel hair damp around her shoulders she allowed herself to replay the conversation she'd had with Jax, unable to help herself. Her answer to him echoing in her mind, and she had to ask herself if she really did understand what kind of man Tig was. The meaning behind his warning so much more than just protecting his club, Tig may never have told her any specifics but Aria had told her enough warning Tessa about the possible target she was painting on her back by associating with her father. She'd told Aria much the same thing she'd said to Jax just not in so many blunt words. She'd made her bed; she would gladly lie in it.

She was asleep by the time a key unlocked the front door the sound of Tig's voice loud at first before it grew hushed as he noticed her on the couch. "Hey Tessa…tess." The young woman only mumbled in her sleep rolling over onto her side the towel loose at the top long auburn hair having dried into wavy tasseled curls. Tig stood over her for a long time just simply watching her and eventually he leaned down picking her up. Tessa instinctively nuzzling her head against his shoulder her voice barely a whisper. "I'm not scared…." He stopped hearing her words half way to the bedroom and Tig looked down at Tessa realizing she was talking in her sleep her words having an effect none the less. Continuing into the bedroom he laid her down on top of the comforter removing his jacket and boots every now and then glancing in her direction. She reached out for him blindly when he laid down and he spoke quietly still rather certain she was asleep. "What are you not scared of baby?" At first there was no reply and he'd been almost convinced she was just talking nonsense in her sleep when she spoke again just a faint word. "You." Tig held her against his chest a little tighter the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I know you're not baby…but god you should be."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ((Hey everyone! Thanks for the ****Positive**** reviews, as for the one in particular that's been brought to my attention all I have to say is Tig, Tessa, and Chib's are all consenting adults and Tessa's actions regarding that aren't Jax's focus. Anyway enough ranting, on with the show! Rated for violence and swearing. It's going to get a little serious for a bit every couple has their rough patch.))**

The air at SAMCRO was electric the level of debauchery at an all time high as scantily clad women strutted across the parking lot the music blaring hard inside and out of the club house. The florescent lights above the boxing ring outside casting a bluish tinted light down on the mat, the splatters of blood almost black in contrast to the worn hard surface. The crowd around the ring cheered wildly; as Tig circled his opponent the blood lust was palpable as he laid a bare knuckled right hook into the other man. The loud wet crunching sound of breaking bone almost unheard over the excited roar of the fights onlookers, but he heard it loud and clear and it just wasn't enough. The violence was intoxicating as it coursed through his veins, a hard right punch landed on the side of his face and it hardly registered. He gave the other man a wide bloody grin spitting a mouthful of blood at their feet before he moved in for the metaphorical kill. A series of ferocious punches and the other man fell to the mat in a large heap unmoving and moaning as Tig stood over him chest heaving as he took long ragged breathes of air, the adrenaline that had gripped him beginning to settle. His appetite for aggression however remained unquenched. It was just another typical Friday night.

Tessa stood near the edge of the ring her amber eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, hair in what had become her trademarked up-do a dark blue bandana worn in a rockabilly style. Wearing a black ribbed tank top her neon blue suede stacked heels standing out against her pale blue skinny jeans, she took a long drink of her beer eye's never leaving the ring as the man crumbled like so much meat onto the mat. A tall blonde wearing a mini skirt and what could only be described a sequined bra clipped her shoulder hard. The woman's hazel green eyes sending a clear message to the other woman, her cruel sneer a clear indicator to Tessa she was not welcome. Tessa who rolled her shoulders hand gripping the glass beer bottle with a little more pressure kept her breath even and stood her ground, this had become an unfortunate theme of the evening. The angry blonde gave her one more withering look before she strutted away into the crowd. Looking back into the ring Tessa made eye contact with Tig his eyes wild blood staining his hands, splattering his bare chest and black jeans. The honeymoon was definitely over.

She couldn't understand what had happened the beginning of the week she'd gotten a call from her agent who asked her if she was still interested in taking any modeling jobs, one in Oakland had come up a well to do Tattoo shop had wanted to use her for advertising. She'd jumped at the opportunity seeing as it was only a day shoot she figured she'd be home before the guys even finished up with whatever club business had been scheduled for that week. Tig had come home that afternoon to find Tessa packing a few sets of heels and outfits into a duffle bag, her portfolio lying beside it. "Going somewhere Doll?" His tone questioning, Tessa had smiled continuing to pack the duffle bag. "Got a call from my agent, booked a modeling job in Oakland I'll be back before you're even off work tomorrow." He'd looked from her bag up towards her face and Tessa's smile wavered at the sound of his words.

"Like hell you are unpack your fuckin shit, call your guy and cancel."

She looked up surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter Tess, You're not going." He said voice thin with warning.

"What is your fucking problem, Tig…Its just work you've never cared if I did it before."

"Yeah well, I fucking care now." Tig had replied his hands opening and closing, knuckles turning white.

Tessa had stood there with a pair of high heels in her hands, eyes narrowing and when she made no obvious move to unpack her things Tig made his point abundantly clear. Stepping forward he grabbed the duffle off the bed and began flinging clothing and shoes from it across the room, one of her high heels hitting the full length mirrored closet doors hard enough it exploded into a spider web meshing of cracks splintering in every direction. What Tessa had originally deemed a temper tantrum had quickly spiraled in a full blown ear splitting argument Tig's refusal to explain to her why he wouldn't allow it sent Tessa into a fury. He'd never given a damn before if she took a modeling job here or there but all of sudden he'd decided to drastically change his mind.

"You're done with that bullshit Tess, do you understand me? I don't want you messing around with that shit anymore. You're done!" He yelled voice screaming finality. Hands on her hips Tessa had narrowed her eyes her expression hardening. "Have you lost your mind?! You can't make that decision Tig, why are you being such an asshole?" She half screamed at him feeling frustrated. Tig had pointed a finger at her his voice growing in volume. "You really wanna know, okay how do I know you're not fuckin around on me while on these jobs huh." Now she was convinced he'd lost his mind, she dared to take a step closer the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "What like how you screwed that sweetbutt at the escort party?…Yeah that little bitch couldn't wait to tell me." He'd glared then sneering at her. "That's none of your fucking business, you're not my old lady you don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'd be real careful how you treat this, you have to earn your place in this club Tessa you want that kinda respect than do what I fucking tell you."

She'd simply stood there staring at him the ugly truth of the matter being Tig was right Tessa may be living with him and in an unorthodox way they were dating. But according to Club rules she's was no different than the other girls who hadn't earned their ink. Somehow she knew this wasn't about Chib's, Tig may be twisting around the truth to his strange advantage but the Sergeant-At-Arms was twisted about something else entirely, this was just added fuel to the already blazing fire. Tears stung behind her eyes and Tessa immediately looked at the carpet her blood boiling unwilling to allow Tig to know he'd hurt her feelings. He'd walked out of the room at this the front door slamming so hard it shook the windows and five minutes crawled by before she realized he wasn't there anymore he'd most likely gone to the Club House. Things had only deteriorated from there.

Tig had spent the remainder of his weeknights in his dorm, a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand and he drank down the scorching liquid until the bottle was empty. He was absolutely miserable he'd done the worst thing he could possibly think of which was to basically call Tessa a whore, and he knew he would have done worse anything to keep her from going to Oakland. He knew she wasn't fooling around on him, Chib's not included. So that had been a low blow on his part and the truth was he'd slept with that sweetbutt from the party she hadn't been making that up, what he hadn't known was the girl had used it to torment Tessa as a show of cattiness.

Tig wasn't exactly the spokesperson for monogamy he'd been very upfront about this fact and up until now Tessa had no complaints as long as it stayed on the road and away from her knowledge she didn't care. This was certainly a slippery slope, what rules applied to her rarely if ever existed for him. Hurting Tessa had never been what he wanted, but the moment she'd said she was going to Oakland he hadn't been able to control himself, fear gripping him like a vice. Unbeknownst to anyone else in the club Jax had warned Tig about any public sightings anyone in town may have seen between the two of them the idea being that if Pope knew about Tessa he may feel inclined to pay her a visit, and with his fondness for young girls and bonfires it seemed like a worthy concern to have. He'd tried to make amends of some kind but the damage had already been done and Tessa was madder than hell, and soon neither one would back down. Tig had told her not to come to the party but here she was chin held up defiantly her amber eyes fighting her conflicted anger Tessa missed him horribly she wanted to fix this mess between them but she didn't know how.

Back to the present, Tessa finished her beer tossing the glass bottle into an empty oil drum filled with garbage and walked into the club house where she knew Tig would end up. Maybe they could talk without screaming at one another. Putting her hurt pride aside she walked towards the bar determined to get her Tig back when the same bleach blonde bimbo blocked her path only a few feet away from him her bony fingers on her shoulder preventing her from reach her goal. "He's not interested in you anymore bitch, move on" she said voice high pitched and snobby. Stopping in place Tessa looked over the blondes shoulder at Tig who swallowed down his shot of bourbon blue eyes watching the exchange with vague interest. Chib's beside him leaned his back up against the bar sipping his beer knowing full well this was going to go south in a heartbeat. Tessa glared at the Blonde. "Back off Whore Barbie, I know for a fact he'd snap your bony ass in half so get lost." Chib's choked on his beer hearing Tessa's words and he glanced at Tig watching his Brother but the other man kept his face neutral watching carefully.

The blonde Barbie smiled crossing her arms over her oversized chest pushing the implants up even higher if it were possible her eyes scanning Tessa's body. "Oh I don't know about that sweet heart I don't remember having any complaints." She said digging her fingers into the other woman's arm nails sharp. Tessa's expression grew very stoic and her hands clenched until her knuckles were white, she'd had enough of these women disrespecting her. Tig didn't want to tell her what was bothering him then fine, he wanted her to earn her place and fight for respect then fine she'd give him exactly what he wanted. Whatever cruel and demeaning remark the Barbie doll had next for Tessa died on her tongue as the auburn haired spitfire punched her straight in the mouth the girls head snapping back. If this skinny tart thought Tessa was all bark and no bite she was sorely mistaken and before Tig or Chib's could intervene Gemma was next to them her arm blocking their path as the fight broke out spilling into the parking lot. Her hand on Tigs arm, "No Tigger, you want her to earn her place then you let this play out Tessa needs to show these bitches your off limits or they'll keep disrespecting her." He knew the Queen was right and he hated that his attempts to keep Tessa safe from harm had forced her to the forefront of another issue entirely.

They rushed outside just in time to see the two women down on the pavement the blonde struggling to stand on her ridiculously tall heels. A crowd had quickly gathered around them and there was an audible wince when the blonde made a lucky swipe with her open palm slapping Tessa across the face. Feeling over confident Barbie attempted to make the same gesture again stupid unaware that this was no longer a cat fight. The auburn haired spitfire made an immediate retaliation and unlike the blonde she didn't fight like a girl. Tessa grab her hand mid reach using the other woman's momentum to pull her closer as she landed a solid and unforgiving punch to her throat a second punch striking her in the nose effectively dropping her to her knees. She gasped wheezing in a nauseating way for air, palms and knee's scraping raw on the asphalt blood pouring from her nose. Tessa kneeled down in front of her saying loud enough for all the girls to hear. "From now on…Sweetheart, You show me a little more respect and I think the rest goes without saying." She stood up licking her lower lip tasting the blood there and watched as the bimbo barbie's friends helped her off the pavement the crowd dispersing back inside leaving her to see Tig standing next to Gemma who was smirking proudly. "I always knew there was a reason I liked you…Good job honey you show those little tramps there's no room for argument." She gave Tig a knowing smile before walking inside leaving them alone the Sergeant-At-Arms standing with his mouth open slightly his hand under his chin. Tessa walked up to him and before he could speak she grabbed his hand pulling him inside the club house and into the bathroom on the left slamming the door behind them. Gripping his shirt she ripped it open buttons snapping off as she did her eyes full of intent and finally Tig spoke. "Does this mean we're not fighting anymore baby?" Tessa found herself grinning for the first time all week she tugged at his belt buckle leaning in close to his mouth. "What do you think?" He reached down and grabbed Tessa by the waist pushing her up against the bathroom wall her legs wrapping around him as he started unbuttoning her jeans. "I think I owe you a humble apology….A very rough, drawn out apology."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N (( Rated for swearing and intense moments, Sorry for the delay in updating it's been crazy busy at home with xmas shopping but here's a longer chapter! Enjoy everybody I'll be updating again tomorrow for sure.))**

Propping up on one elbow Tessa looked down at Tig in the bed his eyes studying the ring she wore around her neck on its thin silver chain, as long as he'd known her she'd never taken it off. Reaching out he held it in his fingers turning it over a few times before he let it dangle gently tapping against her bare chest. She leaned down kissing his temple. "Do you want it back Tig?" He shook his head. "Naw baby you keep it looks good on you." Smiling softly she kissed him again before sitting up the rest of the way her hands reaching down towards the floor to find her clothing. "I don't know about you but I want to sleep in our bed at home…I'll see you there?" She asked raising a delicate brow her sweet smile doing terrible things to him as she buttoned her jeans, shirt not long to follow. "Sure thing doll, I'll just tell the guys I'm headin out and I'll see you at home." He replied, pulling her closer to stand in between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed hands running along the sides of her arms. "Tess...There's a few things I need to tell you when we get home okay? So if you get home first don't go to sleep yet, it's important." Tessa's smile cooled a little as she took in his serious expression and she gave a small nod. "Okay we'll talk when we get home …Actually there's something I want to tell you to, I'll see you there." She said giving him one more kiss letting it linger on for a while before pulling her shirt over her head and grabbing her heels heading out the door.

Driving out of the lot Tessa turned on the radio singing along to a song by Christina Perry her mind on the future conversation she would be having with Tig at home. The anxious butterflies in her stomach causing her to miss the black Escalade that pulled in behind her a few car lengths back its headlights dark as it cruised along the sight of her gold Mustang never far from its view. She was only a few miles away from home the commercial area of Charming basked in an orange glow of the street lights as she passed them by before driving onto a stretch of road that had steep hills on one side and a sharp drop off on the other both sides dotted with thick oak trees and brush. As the classic car turned a corner Tessa was blinded by the sudden appearance of the Escalades high beams the white light causing her eyes to squint, cursing kept her speed steady. "Fucking asshole." She muttered telling herself they'd either pass her or lay off but the Escalade did neither in fact it sped up until it's bumper was nearly a foot away honking it's horn.

Jumping at the blaring noise Tessa glanced in her rear view mirror her instincts telling her to keep her eyes on the road just stay calm they'd lay off. Turning her attention back to the road she gripped the steering wheel harder, palms already sweaty and she let out a loud short yelp of surprise when the oversized SUV edged forward tapping her metal bumper hard enough to jolt the vehicle. Adrenaline spiked and Tessa's eye's grew wide, "Jesus Christ….What the hell's this guys problem." Speeding up she tried to get out of the vehicles reach the speed limit on the road being 50mph she let the Mustang reach a pace of 58mph hoping this appeased the angry driver behind her. Digging into her pocket she fished out her cell phone hitting the speed dial she laid it on the seat the speaker phone allowing the loud ringing to echo in the cab. Chib's answered on the fourth ring his voice heavy with sleep. "Tessa…Love, everything okay?" She shouted louder then probably needed to. "Chib's…I'm on my way home…has Tig left yet?" The Scotsman could hear the fear in her voice it made her normally sultry voice sound higher pitched. "He's left, sweet heart what's wrong?" Before Tessa could answer the Escalade gunned it's engine and rammed the back of the Mustang the car rocking forward, tires skidding before it righted itself and she gave a loud short scream fear gripping her. "Fuck! Fuck….Chibs, this fucking psycho in a black SUV he's ramming the back of my car."

Chib's was rushing around his room as she spoke pulling on clothing as he went. "Tessa, Tessa stay calm tell me where you are right now we're coming." Tessa struggled for a second to remember what road she was on yelling as she pushed hard on the accelerator having no choice but to speed up if she wanted to keep the SUV from demolishing the back end of her car, its solid metal frame only able to withstand so much. "On 80-East Tig has to be behind me…Chibs what do I do?!" He was running down the hallway into the room rushing outside into the dark parking lot Jax the only one left standing beside his bike buckling his helmet. "Jackie! Wait, Tessa's in a bad spot Black escalade's trying to push her off the fuckin road." Jax's eyes grew wide. "Where is she?" He demanded and Chib's repeated what she'd told him both men getting on their bikes as Chibs spoke into the phone. "We're coming baby just keep calm." Having no choice but to hang up he tucked the cell into his vest pocket both men driving out of the TM Lot as if the devil were after them.

Tessa was gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles hurt the fear of having no idea when the guys would reach her making this seem even more frightening, Tig had to be close behind he had to be. The Escalade slowed down by a few paces it's high beams unrelenting in there punishing glare blinding her mirrors. The long stretch of road held no space to pull over and Tessa couldn't reach into her glove compartment without skidding off the lane, a small compact hand gun inside that she'd had stowed away was now painfully out of reach. She picked up the phone again hitting another number that she knew was Tigs, if he were indeed right behind her he wouldn't answer and somehow she told herself this meant he could fix this.

When his voice mail came on she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she began speaking before she could even fathom the words spilling out the Escalade speeding up again impact inevitable. "Alex…Alex I should have told you at the Club house …" The impact was sudden and violent the cars metal frame shaking as it was turned to the left fishtailing around towards the guardrail slamming into it hard enough to throw her into the driver side door and everything seemed to slow down inside the car. Her screams being washed away by a thundering sea of static white noise the head beams from the slowing Escalade cutting through the car's interior, steering wheeling jerking out of her hands as the glass from her driver side window shattered showering the dash and white leather seats. There was a moment of weightlessness as the guardrail buckled under the sheer force of the vehicle before the Mustang finished it's rotation flipping over onto its roof top making two more rotations down the hillside before it landed with a ear shattered crush of metal of wood. The only sound now was the haunting cry of the Mustangs horn blaring in a constant unending howl that pierced through the dark night. The black Escalade came to a sudden stop on the road its tinted windows remaining up as it idled, thirty seconds passed before it slowly pulled away rounding the corner it disappeared out of sight it's red brake lights blinking fleetingly in the distance.

A tall thick oak tree had stopped the mustang in its path the front of the vehile wrapping around its trunk almost hugging it, inside the car the blare of the horn finally cut out a sharply poignant silence befalling the air. Tessa leaned pinned against the steering wheel head resting against it, blood seeped down from the gash on her forehead dripping down her closed eye and across her cheek through parted lips to pool slowly on the white interior. Arms slack at her sides she sat unmoving a long branch had punctured the side of the driver's side door and punctured into her lower stomach. Jeans soaked with blood Tig's ring spun helplessly on its thin chain bouncing off the edge of the steering wheel as the blare of Harley Davidson motorcycle echoed off the hillside.

Tig drove carefully weaving around the curves and bends in the road the roar of the Harley a comforting sound in his ears wind pulling at his Cut. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket but he had no choice but to ignore it telling himself whoever it was could wait until he got home it was only a few more miles and he allowed it to go to voicemail. Rounding a long curve shattered glass shimmered under the glare of his headlight , a hub cap and side mirror up ahead made him begin to slow down and finally the sight of the busted guardrail made him stop completely. Flipping the kickstand over he took off his helmet glancing in both directions and when he saw no other traffic he ran over to the guardrail thinking someone must fallen asleep at the wheel, poor bastard was probably busted up at the bottom of the hill. Pulling out his cellphone to call 911 he froze looking at the number on his phone, Tessa had been the one trying to call him.

The sound of motorcycles brought his attention behind himself and he felt a horrific sense of fear settle in his bones the sight of Jax and Chib's pulling up to park beside his bike they didn't even bother with their helmets. Turning back his looked down the steep hill the darkness swallowing up anything visible of anything at its bottom and he hit the call back button for Tessa's number. "Come on baby pick up…pick up the fucking phone." He said Jax and Chib's words falling on deaf ears as they all heard the shrill ring of her phone, it sounded so close and Chib's ran up twenty feet away the cell phone so banged up it was a miracle it had received Tig's call at all.

The reality of what this meant hit Tig like a Mack truck and he'd almost made it over the guardrail to slide down the hillside when Jax wrapped his arms around his middle tackling him to the pavement the older man fighting against him voice desperate and angry. "I have to go down there; she's down there Goddamnit Jax she's down there…" Jax struggled against his grip and nearly lost the battle as Tig landed a closed fist against his face causing him to hide his face against Tig's shoulder. Chib's had dialed 911 and he was answering as fast and precisely as he could to the operator as his eyes watching Jax try and contain Tig. Jax finally had had enough and he slammed down his forearm into Tigs throat pinning him to the pavement. "Enough!…Your no good to her if you break your fuckin neck going down that hill…." Pressing his hands against Jax's arm he looked at him eyes piercing in the moonlight voice unwavering in its determination. "…If it was Tara down there you wouldn't even hesitate." Jax knew the other man was right and he struggled with the right decision until he heard Chib's speak his hand over the mouth piece of the cellphone. "Jackie boy they'll be here soon, let him go…" Turning back to look down at him Jax rose up slowly helping him up off the ground and Tig said nothing to him simply turned and climbed over the guardrail the sound of snapping branches and faint curses being heard as he slid down the hill the thirty feet to the bottom.

His lungs burned with the effort to push past the brush until he was just feet away from the mangled Mustang hands resting against its metal roof. The windshield of the vehicle was shattered in a spider web of broken glass, the front bumper and engine of the car nonexistent it's front tire nothing but bare rim. Tig's hand was reaching inside through the open window before he could stop himself hand touching her hair as he kneeled down beside the door. "Oh god…Tess…Sweetheart." The sharp cry of sirens above the hill sounded, there red and blue flashing lights iridescent against the oak leaves and Tig wiped at the blood on her face his heart nearly stopping when her eyes fluttered open for a second to stare at him blindly she was looking at him but she wasn't seeing him. "Tessa, helps coming baby I'll wait here with you I won't leave I promise." As if anything on this earth could tear him away, he'd like to see them try.

The time it took for the paramedics to extract the branch from the door without damaging Tessa further had taken an eternity and Tig who had been forced back up to wait with the others at the top paced like a caged animal his mind replaying the last moments he'd had with her. How unimportant some things had seemed now screamed him in a deafening roar, the guilt burning through him. If only he'd made her stay at the Club house, a million different scenarios's playing in his head. All three Son's reacted as one when they finally brought her up on the gurney the faintest light of dawn peeking over the tops of the trees. The paramedics having to rush her inside the ambulance a medic telling them they could follow behind them to , Jax already having called Tara to have her meet them there.

Inside the Ambulance the medics were frantically trying to stop the bleeding, one man holding oxygen over her face. "She's hemorrhaging we need to get a transfusion going….bp's dropping to fast, Get the paddles she's flat lining." Somewhere far away, on the other side of the universe Tessa opened her eyes.

Looking around herself her surroundings were a familiar yet lost place, the long dark stained wood of a table felt chillingly real beneath her hands the carving of a menacing reaper in its center. She realized this was where the men held Church inside the Club house a place she had never been allowed inside only glimpsed sparingly from outside the open door. A voice startled Tessa's head upward and her eyes were met with the sight of a man she had never met before, he had blue eyes and blonde spiked hair he looked to be in his mid thirties and he wore a SAMCRO Cut, the familiar patches causing her to think of Tig and as if this man knew her thought he smiled. "Don't worry Tessa, Tiggy's waiting for you." She paused confused. "Am I dead?...I don't want to die I can't leave him, I need to tell him something." The man held up his hand to calm the babbling young woman. "Relax Tessa you'll tell him…but you should know we can't always control what stays and what fades away." His words felt important to her and she struggled to understand there meaning, her mind feeling foggy and thick.

She jerked her hand up with a gasp of surprise and she looked down to see a shaggy haired German shepherd sitting beside her chair it rested its head against her thigh giving a loud whine demanding attention. The man smiled again. "Go on she doesn't bite…you smell like Tig she misses him." Tessa hesitantly began petting the dog and it wagged its tail happily. "…I don't understand what's happening…How do you know me?" The man's smile faded slightly now as he sat back in the chair. "We don't always get a second chance at life your one of the lucky ones…I'm here to tell you that no matter what Tig says or does you can't give up on him…he can be a son of a bitch but your strong enough to stand by him at the end of everything."

The dog gave another loud whine and trotted over towards the man who sat three chairs down near the head of the table and he patted the empty chair beside him and the German Sheppard hopped up pink tongue lolling to the side as she panted craning her head to look at the man who patted her head. "Good girl Missy… It's going to hurt Tessa when you go back just keep a clear mind think of Tig…and when you see him tell him Kozik says Hi, He'll know exactly who you're talking about." His grin had reappeared and before Tessa could ask him anything she felt as if her stomach bottomed out the air around her vanishing and the overwhelming sense of vertigo enveloping her body before everything turned black. It was like a white hot bolt of lightning shot through her core the air rushing back into her lungs in the blink of an eye. Crushing pain gripped her at every corner of her mind the sound of voices echoing. "Pulse, we have a pulse! Jesus Christ we got a pulse…oxygen right now." The feeling of hands pulling and tugging made her scream the loud bustling sounds of the Emergency room around her and things began to slowly move in and out of focus, Tessa held onto the man's words picturing Tig in her mind's eye using his image like a crutch against the crippling pain surrounding her body and when the room grew dark she felt no fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ((Ah! Super tense. No worries kids))**

The sensation of crushing water holding her down beneath the waves sent confusion and panic through every corner of her being, air she needed air now! The world around Tessa came into a slow hazy focus as she clawed at the breathing tube in her throat the monitor next to the bed wobbling on its wheels as she attempted to fight the mechanical assistance. A nurse was suddenly at her bedside her voice not audible yet but the words seemed to come to her none the less. "Ms. Kincaid! Please stop struggling it's alright, we had to put you on a ventilator if you'll just relax I'll remove it if you continue to panic you'll go back into shock." Tessa fought against the instinct to fight against the feeling of drowning her hands letting go slowly of the tubing connecting to the respirator, the whole lot of tubes and wiring a tangled mess now.

Gentle hands touched the Velcro straps around her face holding the ventilator in place the nurse peeled them back lifting her head and in a quick yet agonizingly slow motion began to pull the breathing tube out, her voice doing its best to sound soothing. "It's going to be extremely uncomfortable just try to take slow breaths through your nose, you may vomit." With that being said she pulled it the rest of the way out and Tessa immediately began coughing, gagging as she tried to lean forward the bed being electronically raised up to ease her discomfort. The sterile smell of disinfectant left a strange taste in the back of her mouth, the hospital gown felt scratchy and thin but nothing compared to the dulling throb of pain building up in the lower stomach.

Tessa pulled at the blankets trying to get a look at what hurt so badly but the nurse stopped her hands a sad expression crossing her features. "Ms. Kincaid…You should really rest, you were in a terrible car accident and sustained serious injuries can you tell me what your pain level is on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst?" She looked at the nurses scrubs her name tag reading Karen, focusing on the question she said. "An 8 I guess…Can I use the phone I need to call my…my family." This seemed to get nurse Karen's attention as she adjusted the levels of morphine in the IV her voice evident in its display of disapproval. "You mean the unruly bunch of delinquents squatting in the waiting room for the past three days…no need, you're not ready for visitors Ms. Kincaid you need to rest." Tessa jerked her hand away from the nurse as she tried to check the IV line tapes on the top of it her temper flaring and she attempted to let this slide. "Can I please see one of them at least I need to talk to my boyfriend it's important." She was met with an even more distasteful frown. "Really if you ask me I don't know what's wrong with you girls nowadays he's easily twice your age…not to mention the scum he's obviously involved with that Motorcycle club just a bunch of criminals, you should really be more focused on calling your parents." Tessa's eyes narrowed in a simmering fury she'd had enough of this grabbing the nurses hand she gripped it hard nails biting into her forearm, causing the nurse to wince in alarm. "Well then it's a good thing I didn't fucking ask...You want me to call my parents I don't even need a phone, you just go right on out there KAREN and you ask for Gemma Teller…Maybe I'll tell my adopted mommy just what you think of us, while your at it go ahead and tell Mr. Trager he can come in and spend as much time with me as he'd like…do I make myself crystal clear you haggard bitch."

Letting go of her arm Tessa laid back against the propped pillow, her stomach injury complaining profusely at her display of anger. The toll of having expressed her displeasure at the nurse causing her to break out in a sweat the morphine doing nothing against the onslaught of pain but she buried it down deep unwilling to allow the woman to sense the weakness. The color had drained from the nurses face her hand holding onto where Tessa had grabbed her as if a hot brand had touched her flesh, the Teller name having had its desired effect she stuttered clumsily all the condescending bite taken out of her words. "…Um…I..Okay...I'm sorry I'll be right back." With that she stumbled out of the room the door closing with a soft whoosh and Tessa glimpsed the sight of a police officer standing outside no doubt preventing any of the Son's from enter the room. Swallowing thickly she tried to will the pain away hands hovering over her injury wanting to have the strength to appear half way decent she knew her appearance must look awful.

When the door opened again she was met not with Tig, but one Dr. Tara Knowles her white coat stark against her blue top and slacks, the dark circles under her eyes telling Tessa this had been bad no doubt everyone in the waiting room looked much the same. Her smile was hopeful and yet sympathetic as she neared the bed gently hugging Tessa. "Good god Tessa….You scared the hell out of us." She laughed despite the way it caused her to wince. "Believe me it wasn't my intention…Tara not that I'm not happy to see you but I was hoping to see Tig." The brunet doctor stood back bringing over a chair to the bedside. "Chib's went downstairs to tell him he's been pacing like a lunatic this whole time…Im sure you spotted the officer outside your door…They had to call security after he refused to leave your room after you had surgery, Tessa you…you flat lined on the way to the hospital you were declared dead for three minutes."

Eyes wide she stared at Tara the memory of what she'd seen during her ordeal flashing, the quiet terror of this knowledge prickling along her conscious mind. She hadn't been dreaming then…she had really died, then that meant the conversation she'd had with the man at the Son's table very well may have occurred. "Holy shit…" she said hands over her bandaged wound. "Surgery…you said I had to have surgery?" Tara nodded. "You'd sustained a concussion, several lacerations, some bruised ribs and sternum but the biggest issue we had was the tree branch that pierced your lower pelvic region the surgeons did what they could but the damage was so severe there's no real medical chance you'll ever have children…" The hospital door suddenly opened interrupting the doctor, Tig stood inside the doorway his eyes zeroing in on the two women and Tessa bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood, the coppery taste bitter. Tig was at the bedside in an instant his hands touching Tessa's face and shoulders gently. "Tessa baby, thank god your alright…She's alright isn't she?" He half demanded to Tara who gave a careful nod moving away from the bed her thoughts on what she'd just had to tell the young woman. "Yes and no, she'll make a full recovery but it'll be slow…she needs to rest probably stay a few more days and then she can go home with you but it'll be bed rest for another few weeks after." Tara said her eyes on Tessa. Tig nodded to her instructions turning his attention back towards Tessa who he kissed gently on the forehead taking her shocked and pained expression as her reaction to the ordeal. Tara wavered for a second "Tig can I talk to you outside in the hall for a moment…just some insurance formalities to get out of the way and then I'll see about getting you a cot for the room." Tig kissed Tessa again his voice reassuring. "I'll be right back Tess…five minutes." She gave a soft almost unheard 'okay' and watched the two of the exit the room.

Tara led Tig by the arm gently down the hallway a ways out of earshot of the others in the waiting room Gemma's watchful eyes on the two of them her eyes curious about the conversation. "Tig, I actually want to talk to you about something else, I didn't want t to say it in front of Tessa her injuries were so bad that in order to control the bleeding and save her life we had to do an emergency surgery…she won't ever have children Tig…The damage was to great I've told her this but you came in before I could finish now I don't know if I should tell her but I feel that you should know, Tessa was pregnant… probably no more than 5 weeks she couldn't have known." Tig grew still the words sinking in like hardening concrete weighing him down to anchor him to the earth and he held up his hands gripping Tara's shoulders hard enough that she gasped her back hitting the wall behind her. "You don't tell her a goddamn thing you understand me? Not one word….to anyone" He ground out through clenched teeth burying the pain he felt so deep down it would never see the light of day. He let go of the Doctor the concerned eyes of passing hospital personnel burning into his back and Tara waved them off.

Tig stepped back his hands in his hair eyes staring off at some unseen point before he turned marching back into Tessa's hospital room. She looked up at the opening door and she was unable to hide the feelings any longer the tears coming in huge hiccupping waves shoulders shaking as she reached out for him. Tig didn't hesitate he went to the bed and gently scooted her aside the hospital bed blessedly big enough for two and he wrapped his arms gently around her body resting her head against his chest. Tessa clung to Tig as if her very life depended on it holding onto the feeling of his rough hands on her bare arms and face tears soaking through his black shirt. Tig replayed the conversation they'd have before she left that night her words holding so much meaning to them now. "Something to tell you too…" He couldn't tell whether it was a blessing or a curse that she never had kissing her temple he hushed her softly petting her hair. "Shhh its okay Tessa….I'll make everything okay, I promise I'll find those motherfuckers make them wish the devil had found them first... I promise you this." Tessa only gulped down a breath of air her sobs quieting as her tired and worn body became overcome with exhaustion the morphine causing her eyes to close and before long she was asleep hands clutching fistfuls of Tigs shirt still the man making no move to leave mind already plotting his revenge it would be slow and merciless there would be no where on this earth they could hide.

**Two months later…**

Gemma Teller walked the long isles of the grocery store her would-be surrogate daughter pushing the cart for them as she grabbed various items off the shelves Abel in the front of the basket, a prospect following not far behind them. Wearing a tight fitting dark purple tank top a pair of tight jeans and knee high black suede boots Tessa had her aviators perched atop her hair that was pulled up into a simple pony tail makeup done well with bright red lipstick she put on a friendly smile for the small boy who smiled back showing her his dinosaur figurine. Gemma watched as Abel in true Teller fashion tapped at Tessa's hand getting her attention before he patted his cheek softly. "Auntie Tess…Kiss." A truer more real smile came forward and Tessa unable to deny the adorable blonde haired toddler planted a kiss on his cheek her red lipstick leaving a big mark. Abel proudly grinned at her and his grandmother before he went back to playing with his dinosaur Gemma laughed. "Kid's a flirt, already trouble just like his father…gonna be beaten away those girls with a baseball bat…How you doin sweetheart, your walks looking better physical therapy almost done now?" The matriarch asked her voice soft but without pity she knew that was the last thing Tessa wanted. "I'm…okay I guess…my hips feel better, stomachs strong doctor says I can be done at the end of the week…they want me to do some sort of bullshit counseling for …for what happened." She said her eyes looking everywhere but at Gemma, it was no secret now amongst the clubs members what the crash had cost her.

The brunet woman gave her a hard stare stopping in the middle of the isle. "What do they know about it? Bunch of strangers going to tell you how you should feel after that shit…they don't know you. Let me tell you something right now baby girl, what happened was god damn awful but your stronger than this you don't need counseling it won't give ya back what you lost believe me I know…Lost my sweet Thomas wasn't a damn thing that was going to change it either…you hold on to what you have now honey and you fight like hell to protect it you understand me?" Gemma said leaving no room for argument hands on her hips and Tessa found herself smiling again giving the older woman a hug. "Thanks Gem…" She rubbed Tessa's shoulder. "You're welcome honey…that reminds me how's Tig taking that bit of news?" Tessa stood back. "I don't think he ever thought about it and I know I hadn't prior to this…ever…he says he doesn't care but I catch him looking at me when he thinks I don't see him…he's so angry at whoever that was that ran me off the road I want those monsters dead as much as he does…but for him it just seems different I just want him to want me ya know? Kiss me like he used to without thinking he's going to break me." Pursing her lips Gemma started walking again Tessa pushing the cart. "You know what I always say honey, Men need love but a woman just wants to be wanted…I'll tell you what you do he'll come around trust me." She said explaining to Tessa exactly what she needed to do.

That evening when Tig got home it was around 5pm the moment the door opened he threw down his keys on the side table near the door, shrugging off his jacket and Cut laying both of them on the coat hanger rubbing his tired eyes. It had been a long and frustrating day they'd finally tracked down the black escalade having had help from Nero and his crew they'd found the vehicle with significant damage to its grill and bumper in an abandon lot near Oakland but they were no closer to finding the people responsible. Jax had told them that his meeting with Pope hadn't gone as they'd hoped; he'd claimed he'd given no such orders to attack any of their women. His curiosity having peeked when Jax had brought the matter to his attention at their latest meeting the SOA President unusually cryptic with his wording saying the woman attacked had been Chib's old lady as a form of protection for Tessa in case Pope really wasn't involved.

Walking past the coffee table Tig noticed a cold beer waiting for him on the kitchen table but it was the sight in the kitchen that really grabbed his attention. Tessa stood with her back against the kitchen counter wearing nothing but a pair of neon pink high heels and one of his button up shirt the bottom of the garment barley coming to the curve of her backside auburn hair left lose in soft delicate curls around her shoulders she looked beautiful. She made eye contact with him as she bit her lower lip slowly fingers working the buttons one at a time down the front of the shirt, Tig was walking towards her before he even knew it and soon his hands were moving slowly up the shirt pushing it up around her hips mouth hovering above hers. He spoke softly. "What are you doing sweet heart…" Tessa gladly answered him. "Exactly what I want to…Don't you want to know what I had to tell you that night Tig…what I should have told you a long time ago." He rested his forehead against hers body pressing into her instinctively. "You don't have to say anything Tess…not if you don't want to." He said his voice serious and he let his warm hands ghost along the healing scar on her waistline Tessa's voice catching him by surprise with it's confidence and sincerity. "I love you Tig…"

Pulling back he looked at her his blue eyes scanning her face intently and for a split second Tessa wondered if she'd made a mistake, but any doubt she may have had vanished without a trace when he kissed her fiercely. Tig let it linger hands firm yet gentle against the back of her head holding her to him as she moaned against his mouth she'd missed this kind of interaction between them and the tender nature of it made it seem more special. Tig suddenly understood something much larger than himself a part of him had thought he would weather this storm for them both, to hell with the consequences. But now he saw he wouldn't be alone Tessa would always be there fighting right alongside him nothing else mattered.

((**Hope everyone's liking it so far.))**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N (( I know it's been a million years but here's an update (: More to come. I wanted to do a bit of a chapter with a little bit more into glimpse of Chib's and Tessa's relationship a tidbit of lightheartedness. Slight season 5 spoilers.))**

The garage was eerily quiet, a slow and lazy summer day. Sitting on the seat of a customer's motorcycle stacked heels flat against the concrete, thumbs hooked through the loop holes of her daisy duke style shorts Tessa watched with great dismay as Jax and Tig rode out of the lot alone just the two of them. The expression on Jax's face a mixture of determination and haunting certainty behind those corn flower blue eyes that caused a painful feeling of anxiety to twist and tighten inside her chest. Things around the Club house had been slowly yet surely spiraling out of control, tensions rising. Just last night she and Aria had sat silent at the picnic tables, watching as Clay, the last of the Original Nine was forced to step down, hand over his patches and permanently ink over any and all images of Samcro. She'd known better than to speak to Tig or Chib's about any of it. Neither man would tell her Club business that was the rules and their own common agreement but it had become harder and harder for her to ignore the way Jax called upon Tig. Odd hours of the night become stranger and the way it seemed to wear on her man was not lost on her.

A storm was brewing, the darkening clouds that been creeping along their horizons finally closing in. She couldn't explain how she knew, but deep down in her bones Tessa knew it had always been coming and now it was here. Licking her lips she ran her candy apple red nails through her hair, shaking her long curls as she watched the Club house doors open and a certain Scotsman walk out cigarette in hand. Swinging her legs over the bike Tessa jogged as quickly as her high heels would allow the sound of her shoes bringing Chib's attention to the forefront. He watched as Tessa tugged absentmindedly at the bottom of her cropped top the once whole sky blue tank top cut across just beneath her ribs and tied neatly in a knot off to the side.

"Chib's…Hey…Do you know where Jax and Tig are going?" She asked one hand on the back of her neck.

Exhaling a long drag he reasoned with how to answer the young woman. He wanted to tell her the truth without revealing his own secret concerns involving the other two men.

"Jackie and Tig went to handle a problem…Dog fighting ring we found earlier today. Jackie said he found where they had another. You feelin alright Love? You look upset."

Tessa frowned shaking her head.

"I'm okay…I guess I just…Have a bad feeling."

Chib's couldn't help but agree.

"I won' lie Tessa things have turned ta shit lately…Can't say I know or like where Jax's is going with everything…but he's got the clubs best interest in mind…I trust him."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Tessa hugged him tightly, comforted by the feeling of his arms warm against the bare skin of her sides. Palm against the small of her back Chib's pressed a quick kiss against the shell of her ear. Cigarette held in one hand he spoke honestly.

"I know you get these feelin's but you can't let'em twist you up Tiggy'll be alright…."

Nodding Tessa pulled back in his arms, pressing a kiss of her own to his lips. Thoroughly enjoying the way his goatee felt rough against her chin, his hand gripping tighter against her hip. Breaking the kiss Tessa ran a strangely nervous hand through her hair once more.

"I worry about him…he's been keeping to himself again and it's not just about my accident it's something else, something he's not telling me. I thought shit was getting better. I just don't know what I'd do without Alex….without you. If it was something important you would tell me wouldn't you?" She asked taking a step back so Chib's could see her face more clearly.

Taking his hand Chib's smoothed stray curls from her face resting his hand on the back her neck. He didn't have the heart to tell Tessa he had noticed things as well, quiet hushed discussions between Trager and Jax. Meetings that he as current Sergeant At Arms should have been involved in but was conveniently left out of. Truth be told he knew something bigger at play was occurring but he wouldn't, couldn't tell her. Tessa was aware of this, though it didn't stop her from pretending he may change his mind. She was a strong girl, rarely let her defenses down so for her to vocalize these fears meant she was truly concerned. It just went to show what an interesting relationship they shared, this triangle. She had always been Trager's all the way from the beginning at Aria's wedding, but this undeniable pull between the three of them kept them all connected. A normally jealous and territorial man Tig would have been enraged, furious at mere thought of anyone even looking at Tessa. So whether it was brotherhood or something more somehow he never minded the idea of Chibs. A piece of Tessa had always wondered if it was his way of ensuring she was going to be taken care of. It was a question she never wanted answered.

"He's just being himself Love, and things'll get better Club just needs time to get squared away, room ta breath…If it were something important I'd tell ya. Now come on then, come inside."

Nodding silently Tessa allowed him to direct her towards the doors, all the while her gaze glancing towards the gates. The impending feeling still weighing heavily on her mind. Walking to the bar she spotted their new guest. Lying on a pile of old blankets was a battered and dirty white pit bull. It snipped and snarled at Filthy Phil who nervously attempted to set down a bowl of water. The large man adjusted his glasses with the tip of his finger as he finally dropped the dish down sloshing water everywhere. Holding his hands up Phil backed away slowly, the tired and fatigued animal growling low in warning. Unafraid Tessa approached the animal and both men behind her began to protest.

"Whoa Love, wait. That's the dog Tiggy rescued from the fights, hasn't let anyone near her since he left. She's banged up bad but she'll make it."

Just as he anticipated Tessa ignored both men and knelt a few feet away and simply sat there extending her arm to hold out her hand palm down. Cooing softly to the animal she waited patiently for the dog to calm down.

"Hey there sweet baby…Your okay, your safe now."

To their amazement the growling began to quiet and it eventually the dog began to lick Tessa's fingers. The auburn beauty smiled confidently and with her other hand gave the animal a few well deserved pats on the head. Chib's who stood behind her watched in amusement.

"Why am I not surprised…" Said Chib's

Rising up Tessa turned to Phil who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Phil, she probably doesn't like guys…I can take care of her until Tig comes back okay? I wouldn't want you to get bit…not that it would be personal but yeah know."

A single slow nod of the head and Phil seemed to agree with her compromise completely.

"Sure thing Tess…Hey guys I gotta go with Hap to pick something up across town. We'll be back later okay."

She and Chib's watched as he made his way out of the Club House, for a man of his size he moved fast when he wanted to. Looking to Chib's Tessa shrugged.

"Um okay bye." It seemed everyone was going somewhere today.

Chib's watched as Tessa stretched her arms behind herself attempting to ease tension in her shoulders, a small almost invisible wince catching across her lips.

"Back hurtin' again Sweetheart?" He inquired not above having ulterior motives to his concern; after all he was just a man.

Smiling Tessa played blissfully ignorant, if the Scotsman wanted to provide her with a distraction she was more than happy to let him oblige.

"Missed my physical therapy this week so the muscles are tight."

Coming to stand in front of her Chib's grasped her hands in his wrapping her arms around his midsection, his lips hovering above hers.

"Well then Love, for starters I think it would help if you didn' wear those ridiculous sky scrapper shoes."

Peeking down at her shoes Tessa laughed at his teasing comment.

"Shut up, you know damn well you and Tig love my shoes…especially when that's _**all **_I'm wearing." She countered.

It was Chib's turn to laugh now, because it was wholly true. He did love those ridiculous shoes. Glancing at the clock on the wall he made the executive decision that perhaps they both needed a distraction. Especially with the way this day was looking.

One kiss was all it took and Tessa couldn't have agreed more. A distraction was exactly what they needed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()()

Standing in the humid confines of the warehouse Tig Trager stood frozen in place, gun pointed downward heart racing inside his chest. Hand steady as ever he waited for it to begin to shake, for his mind to process what had just taken place. The sound of Jax's voice drew him back to reality and slowly he lifted his head eyes meeting that of his President.

"Tig…Man I'm fucking sorry…I couldn't tell you. For this to have worked I had to keep it secret."

Staring down at Damon Pope's lifeless body Tig took into account the carnage around them, Jax's words ringing in his ears. The events of the past few months had weighed heavily on him and no matter how many times Tig had played out this moment in his mind the fantasy of it all had never begun to compare to its true reality. It seemed everything had started to come full circle. Taking a deep breath he ran a hand over his forehead glancing around the room. Tig being who he was held nothing against his Brother; everyone had made sacrifices in the name of the Club some more than others. Neither man was any different.

"Jesus Christ man…Tell me you have a fucking exit strategy for this."

Jax nodded taking the gun from Tig.

"Yeah I got an end game…it all ends tonight."


End file.
